The emulsion polymerization at moderate pressure of vinylidene fluoride using fluorinated surfactant and, as a free-radical initiator, diisopropyl peroxydicarbonate (hereinafter referred to as IPP) is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,396 dated Oct. 28, 1969. The same patent teaches that the amount of fluorinated surfactant necessary in the system can be reduced if a chain transfer agent is present in the reaction system. The process was refined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,827 dated Dec. 31, 1974 wherein a particularly high molecular weight product was produced in a relatively fast reaction by the use of IPP initiator dissolved in a solution of acetone (the acetone acting as a chain transfer agent). The process was further refined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,652 dated Nov. 23, 1982, which taught that high quality polymers were achieved when IPP (as an aqueous emulsion using a fluoroalkyl surfactant), isopropyl alcohol (hereinafter, IPA; used as the chain transfer agent) and monomer are added separately but simultaneously to an aqueous solution of the surfactant, either incrementally or continuously over the polymerization cycle. The present invention is a modification in which the use of trichlorofluoromethane (hereinafter also referred to as TCFM) in the polymerization process results, particularly in the case of vinylidene fluoride homopolymers, in a product that has a reduced tendency to generate cavities at the high temperatures (e.g., 550.degree. F.) that may be encountered in melt forming processes and a greater resistance to discoloration at those temperatures. The initiator consumption is also independent of TCFM concentration and the use of TCFM results in a reduced requirement for initiator in the process. The need for IPA, or other materials as chain transfer agents is eliminated.